Power Ranking
A wizard's Power Ranking is a general appraisal of the wizard's depth and breadth of ability using magic, as assigned by the Circle of Solace. As the League of Nine does not recognize the Circle, Power Rankings are only used within the Alliance of States. A Power Ranking is meant as a brief snapshot of a wizard's general strength and is not comprehensive. Ranks are sorted by the hierarchy of precious metals. Each wizard receives a coin of the corresponding metal (a brooch in the case of Diamonds) to use an indicator of sanction by the Circle; unsanctioned wizards are referred to as "witches" within the Alliance and are not permitted freedom of movement. Most wizards wear their rank coin around the neck, on the chest, or in some other prominent place, in order to make it clear that they are not witches. A wizard can request a re-ranking no more frequently than every other year. Ranks The ranks are as follows, from weakest to strongest. * Copper: '''A person who is capable of manifesting exactly one supernatural power, typically rather weakly. Coppers are sometimes referred to as "Talented," rather than wizards. This rank is the least common one for an individual to stay in, though permanent coppers are not unheard of. Coppers do not have the ability to use the Rites of Fortification. * '''Bronze: A person who can use at least two abilities, though typically weakly. Like Coppers, Bronze wizards do not have sufficient skill to use the Rites of Fortification. Because of this, Bronzes are rarely considered “true” wizards and are looked down upon by those above them. * Silver: The lowest power “true” wizard. The primary difference between a Bronze and Silver is that a Silver is able to use Rites of Fortification. A Silver typically has a repertoire of powers that is either very simple, very weak, or both. A Silver may excel at a given type of magic, but not more than one, and are rarely proficient across the board. Silver is the most common rank among military wizards; there are more Silvers serving in the Alliance military than all other ranks combined. * Gold: Golds are generally capable of learning any kind of magic and excelling at a few types (which varies by individual). Being ranked Gold entitles a wizard who enlists in the Alliance military to an officer’s rank, typically lieutenant or second lieutenant. * Platinum: A Platinum wizard will typically be above average in any magical discipline they pursue and will achieve proficiency in nearly any discipline. Being ranked Platinum entitles a military wizard to the rank of Captain. Not coincidentally, Platinum wizards are typically the highest rank seen operating on the battlefield with regularity. * Diamond: Diamond wizards demonstrate mastery of multiple disciplines of magic and are typically not below average in any discipline. Owing to both their rarity and power, Diamond wizards do not receive an automatic rank and are handled on a case-by-case basis. There were less than one hundred Diamond wizards on file among all Circle towers at the start of the War of Nine. Double Diamond Double Diamond is a special rank indicating high political and/or military rank in addition to Diamond level skill. It was issued on a special basis and is the de facto highest rank. All Double Diamond wizards held the rank of Colonel or higher within the Alliance military, including Supreme Commander Valor of a Vanished Age and Chief Strategist Steady Steps Through Fog. Nickel "Nickel" is an informal term used to designate a rare kind of Wizard. A Nickel is a special kind of Copper wizard who commands a single power, but that power is unusually potent. Nickels are almost always those with natural talent, owing to the very low odds of an individual learning the single power they are capable of. Nickels almost never advance beyond Copper, and tend to have a much more instinctive grasp of their power. Nickels are sometimes referred to as "Copper Plus," or "Double Copper."